


White Noise

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [128]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Roman take a shower together.





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambreigns-showering together

They’re moving slowly, stiffly, muscles aching as they climb into the shower. The hot water draws relieved sighs from both of them as they stand under the spray for a moment, relishing the heat soaking into their skin. Roman moves first, picking up his shampoo and working it into his hair. While he does that, Dean reaches for the loofah and body wash, soaping up Roman’s back and shoulders.

He drags it down to Roman’s ass with minimal groping. Neither of them are really in the mood for it. Roman turns and rinses off, running his fingers through his hair. Dean squeezes out the loofah, rinsing it off as well. He gets more body wash on it and scrubs Roman’s chest and stomach, reaching down and cleaning Roman’s hips and his nether regions, once more with minimal groping. He taps Roman’s thigh and Roman lifts his leg, letting Dean wash that clean as well before switching to the other one. 

Dean rinses off the loofah, hanging it from the faucet to dry before picking up his own as Roman works shampoo into his hair, nails scritching lightly at his scalp. Dean hums in pleasure as he scrubs his front side clean before Roman plucks it out of his hands to wash his back side. Then they trade places and Dean rinses off, tipping his head back under the spray. Roman conditions his hair for him, working it through the short strands.

Dean rinses that out after a few minutes of letting it sit in his hair. Then Roman wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, leaning his chin on Dean’s shoulder as they stand under the spray, soaking up a little bit more heat into their tired muscles. 

Eventually Roman reaches behind him to turn the water off and they step out, drying off quickly. Roman goes into the bedroom, digging in his back for his leave in conditioner and works it into his hair before putting it up in a loose bun to sleep in. Dean sprawls across the bed, still damp and naked, waiting on Roman to get done. 

They curl together under the covers, holding onto each other as they fall asleep tucked against each other. 

Nothing really needs to be said in these moments of white noise.


End file.
